


A Rats Life

by jo_anne_storm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Elenium/Tamuli Series - David & Leigh Eddings
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-26
Updated: 2004-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_anne_storm/pseuds/jo_anne_storm
Summary: 20 Minutes with Amy challenge response.  Amy crossed with David Eddings.





	A Rats Life

**Author's Note:**

> I dont usually respond to challenges. Theres just not enough time to put everything I want in the space allotted by the challenge. But this one just popped out at me and I decided that I had to do it. This takes place in David Eddings _Elenium/Tamuli_ universe.

_Damn_ , Amy Madison thought as she scrambled around a corner, her little paws sliding on the marble floor. The slippery flooring caused her to skid as once again ran straight, causing the cat’s paw to barely miss her.

“Damn, damn, damn,” she squeaked in her rat voice, cursing both the fates and the warlock that had sent her here, in rat form, no less, after she spurned his rather disgusting advances. As if she would ever sleep with a man who smelled of dead fish.

She wasted a moment to think of all the things she would do to him after she got home, dashing away from the cat once again. Her distraction, no matter how momentary, was enough for the beast to clip her with its deadly claws, sending her across the hall.

She landed against something hard and cold, and very uncomfortable. She struggled to her feet and tried to shake off her dazedness when a voice spoke from above her.

“Mmrr! You know you’re not supposed to bring rats in the palace. Queen Elenia will be very upset if she finds out.”

A rough hand grabbed her around the torso and lifted her high into the air. Or, at least high if you are the size of a rat. Below her, she could hear the damnable cat hissing at the man she was now studying.

He was handsome, in a rough sort of way. He was maybe her own age, with dark hair and skin tanned from being in the sun too long. His hand, which was holding her firmly but gently, was covered in calluses so thick that even sinking one claw into them produced no reaction.

“You better take it to Danae,” another voice said, this one rougher. Amy immediately looked over to discover a huge, rough-faced man. She was suddenly glad that he wasn’t holding her, and let out a small tremble. He looked to be the type that would barrel through any shield she managed to erect if he decided to attack her.

The younger man let out an exasperated sigh, which produced a rather nice laugh from the rough-faced man. “She’ll find out if you don’t, and you know it.”

The younger man nodded and turned with military precision to stomp down the hall with the clang of metal.

_Metal?_ She thought, wriggling to position herself so that she could see his body. _Armor! Black armor, for the Goddess’s sake!_

The man, however, felt her struggles and assumed that she was trying to get away. He wrapped his other hand around her as well, cutting off her view.

When he removed his hand once again, she blinked at the sudden light. She could see enough to tell that they had entered a bright room, one which screamed wealth.

"Princess,” the man intoned, managing to bow without jostling her too much.

“What have you brought me, Talon?” a feminine voice asked.

“A rat that Mmrr was chasing. Sparhawk insisted that I bring it to you.”

“You are such a good boy.”

Amy suddenly found herself in a set of small, feminine hands. She looked at her new capture, taking in the fair skin, dark hair, and delicate features of the girl who couldn’t be more than fifteen.

“How interesting,” she muttered, bringing her face closer to her hands. “What is your name, little one? And how did you get here?”

“Like you would understand me, you little brat,” Amy squeaked. “If I was in my true form, I’d blast you into eternity.”

The girl reared back her head, a startled expression on her face. “My, what an attitude! No wonder you’re a rat.”


End file.
